26 June 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-26 ; Comments *John complains about the state of music in both England and the USA. The Uk's music is dull, and he rarely plays rap because it's so awful. The case in point is the Jungle Brothers LP, which he says deteriorates by track three (the touching and emotive ballad 'My Jimmy Weighs A Ton') into "below the waist" material.* * * Tracklisting :JP: Hello again, dwellers without the walls of the city, it's another John Peel's Music on BFBS by Test the Best, and the tradition is that you always start a radio programme with something jolly, we're going to go in the other direction, this week at least. These are the Palace Brothers: *Palace Brothers: 'King Me (CD-There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You)' (Big Cat UK) *Hadda Brooks: 'Variety Bounce (CD-Romance In The Dark)' (Ace) :JP: I was nine years old when that was recorded, I wish I'd been there. *Madder Rose: 'Waiting For Engines (CD-Bring It Down)' (Seed) :JP: Another slow one, listeners. What is happening to us? That was Madder Rose (Another track starts playing and is quickly faded) So was that, as a matter of fact. :JP: 'It's a curious thing, but I was just checking the list last night of the bands that are recording sessions for my domestic programmes, and eight out of the next ten are from the United States of America, and this has never happened before. And I do think that British music is really terribly dull. It's going through a really bad period at the moment. It won't go on forever, one hopes, but at the same time, I'm not sure why it is really, but people seem to be reluctant to do anything that they've not done many times before, which brings us to a new single from the Jesus And Mary Chain, which in spite of what I've just said, I rather like. *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'Snakedriver (10"-The Sound Of Speed EP)' (Blanco Y Negro) :JP: This was Single of the Week in that week's NME *Headshock: 'People Of The Universe (12")' *Garlic Frog Diet: 'Cope (split 7" with Drive Blind)' (SP) JP: Well, British music seems to be slipping, French music appears to be on the up. Is this a sinister sign? '' *Chimera - Cyan Daze (single) Flute. JP: ''Here's a funny thing, I've lived to be 53 years old without having any idea what Cyan means. I had to ask Dennis what it was, he says it's a colour, I never knew that. *Babes in Toyland - Laredo (EP - Painkillers) *JP: I was very pleased, yesterday, to get hold of a new album by the Jungle Brothers, because I've not had much opportunity to play you much rap and related stuff in recent editions of the programme. Mainly because most of it's been so awful! And it starts off really well, I mean the first couple of tracks are excellent and then it degenerates fast. I mean the third track is about...well it's about things going on below the waist, I'm not going to be more specific than that. ''(The third track is called "My Jimmy Weighs a Ton") *The Jungle Brothers - 40 Below Trooper (LP- J Beez wit the Remedy) Warner Bros. JP: ''I mean that could be about front bottoms too, for all I know. *The Grifters - Tupelo Moan (LP - One Sock Missing) JP: Do you get the feeling, as I do, that they could be Little Red Roosters, too lazy to crow for day? *The Zircons - Frog in the Fog (LP - Frolic Diner Vol.2) JP: One of those records, I think which makes you wonder whether your life up to this point has been without meaning. *Moonshake - Unknown track *Derek Enright MP - Eleanor Rigby (LP - The Exotic Beatles) Exotica (Enright gives a Latin reading of the song. Apparently it fits the metre of The Aenaid). *The Voodoo Queens - Canoee Head (single) (This song doesn't appear on my file, but Peel describes the session they did for his Radio 1 show as being a classic session, up there with The Slits.) *Bim Sherman and Unused Parcel - More is Insane (single) Omused *JP (introducing next record): ''If you go to, I think it's called Duke, North Carolina and listen to the radio station WXDU, you'll find that this is number 6 on their playlist. How do I know these things? It's my job to know these things. '' *Blaze Pascal - Blank (EP - E Filter) Cargo *Babes in Toyland - Istigkeit (EP - Painkillers) * * * File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * * http://www.------------